


Disturbia

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What do you want?” Steve asked, voice high and terrified. </p><p>The person at the other end of the line laughed. “You. I just want you Stevie. All to myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Mind in Disturbia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a horror fanatic so when October rolled around I KNEW I had to do a Stucky AU.
> 
> This fic is a mismash of cliches, because I live for tropes in Horror. 
> 
> The fic is named after Rihanna's Disturbia cause it seemed to fit the theme of the fic. I really hope you guys enjoy this, it's unbetaed so if you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> As of right now I have all but the final chapter written (I might write an epilogue too, dunno yet) so I plan on posting these once a day till I run out of chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was the start of October and a chill hung in the air. October was Steve’s favourite month. He loved how the leaves changed and he loved Halloween, even if the chill in the air made his asthma act up. He was pretty sure he was gonna be babysitting Peter Parker this year but he knew Bucky was stuck looking after his sisters. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, wondering if the Parkers could be persuaded to let the kids have a playdate so the boys didn’t have to be alone. It would be a good chance to get to know Bucky better if anything. He’d looked after the Barnes girls on occasion, when Bucky had to go into work or something else came up, so the two boys were pretty friendly with each other.

If Steve was being honest with himself, though, he wanted to be much more than friends with Bucky. He’d had a crush on the guy for a few years by this point but he’d never acted on it. He didn’t know if Bucky even liked guys, much less him.

Someone cleared their throat beside him and Steve nearly jumped a foot in the air. Speak of the devil. Bucky smiled down at Steve, amusement clear in his eyes. “Hey there Rogers, keepin’ yourself out of trouble?” he asked, tone playful.

Steve huffed and pouted up at him. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he whined, fake hitting Bucky in the arm as the other boy sat down next to him with a laugh.

“Aww come on Stevie, don’t be like that. I’m sorry,” he teased, leaning closer. Steve’s face went bright red and he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt at a pout.

“So you’re callin me Stevie now? Your and your pet names Barnes, I swear,” he grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed, face lighting up. Steve was about 90% sure that his heart skipped a beat. “Only you Stevie, you’re special enough for pet names. Say, you busy tonight? My boss called me for an extra shift and my folks have a thing. I can get ‘em to double your normal pay if it’s a hassle ‘cause it’s short notice.” Bucky’s expression had turned sheepish, not teasing like before. He knew Steve had trouble resisting his kicked puppy look.

Steve let out a fake, long-suffering sigh. “So that’s why you’re bein’ so nice to me. You’re tryin’ to butter me up so I’ll look after the tiny terrors,” he said, winking so Bucky knew he was just teasing. “Sure, I can look after ‘em. I gotta watch Peter tomorrow though so I can’t cover for you again.” 

Bucky’s whole face lit up as he slung an arm around Steve. “Hey, thanks! I really appreciate it man, my folks don’t pay me to watch ‘em like they do you and I gotta save up for a car somehow,” he said cheerily, pulling Steve closer. He was either oblivious to how red Steve’s face had gotten at the contact or he wasn’t reading anything into it, which Steve was eternally grateful for.

Bucky shifted towards him and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t get the chance. A call of “James!” rang through the crowd of teenagers and Bucky stood up. “That’s Nat, we’ve gotta go study for our Russian exam. I’ll see you later Steve!” he said, waving and smiling brightly at the blonde. 

Steve waved back, feeling a little let down. He had forgotten about Natasha for a moment. Bucky claimed he wasn’t dating her but she was basically perfect and he saw how the brunette looked at her. It was part of why he hadn’t asked Bucky out yet. Not worth the embarrassment or the let down if he actually was dating her. He couldn’t bring himself to be jealous though, Bucky deserved happiness and if she made him happy, well who was he to get upset?

He was torn from his own thoughts by a large hand clapping his shoulder. “Steve! Come on, we’re gonna be late for Math if you keep sitting here,” his best friend, Sam, said. Steve looked up at Sam and smiled fondly. 

“Alright, sorry. Got lost in my head for a sec,” he explained, gathering his things and following the much taller boy to their math class. 

The day passed without much more happening. He ran into Bucky a few more times, had lunch with Sam, Tony, and Clint and listened to Clint and Sam bicker over birds while Tony talked his ear off about his new robot, and almost got into another fist fight with Brock Rumlow.

Steve had genuinely liked Brock when he met him. He seemed like a really good guy and then one day he punched Steve in the face and gave him two black eyes. He was lucky his nose hadn’t been broke. That was the first fight Bucky saved him from too, he had swooped in out of nowhere and gotten Brock to leave. It had been terrifying and since then he’d been actively stopping bullies in the halls. He didn’t want anyone else to feel like he did, helpless, without a friend in the world to step in and save him. 

As usual Steve had been minding his own damn business when Brock came up and started to try and goad him into a fight. He had a few choice words about Steve’s mom, a single mother, and how she made ends meet. Steve had been about to walk away before he socked the guy for disrespecting his mother when he brought up Bucky and started using a litany of awful slurs to describe the brunette. First his mom and now his friend? 

He had to be dragged away by Sam, kicking and screaming. 

“You can’t let that guy get under your skin,” Sam said once they were away, voice firm. 

Steve let out a groan and thumped his head against the lockers. “Yeah, I know. I can’t help it! He knows exactly how to rile me up, it’s so frustrating.” he grumbled, making a face. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and squeezed Steve’s shoulder. “Come on man, let’s get out of here before he comes back. You doing anything tonight? I promise Clint I’d kick his ass in Mario Kart,” he said, a grin taking up most of his face.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Can’t, I told Bucky I’d watch his sisters tonight. And I get Peter tomorrow so my weekend is booked.” he said, shrugging.

Sam groaned and threw an arm around Steve’s thin shoulders. “Man we gotta get you a real job. One that doesn’t take up every Friday night. Either that or I gotta get you to stop covering for Barnes. Babysitting his sisters is not an effective way to get into his pants,” he teased.

Rolling his eyes, Steve elbowed Sam. “Yeah, okay. You find me a job that pays ten bucks an hour where I can sit and draw or watch tv. I like babysitting thanks. And besides, I’m not trying to get into Bucky’s pants! We’re just friends, not that it’s any of your business. Besides, haven’t you been trying to butter up Natasha since you heard Bucky say they weren’t dating? You have no room to talk.” he shot back, grinning.

They left the school building, still talking about Steve’s job. Neither noticed the black car parked on the curb, and why would they? Parents waited there for their kids all the time. They didn’t notice the person in the car watching them intently, eyes following Steve’s every move.


	2. Holy Water Cannot Help You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first call comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine

The first call came that night. 

The girls had been asleep for a few hours by this point and Steve was dozing on the couch in front of some goofy horror movie. He wasn’t paying attention but he was pretty sure, judging by the screams, that it was the first Halloween movie. His half asleep mind barely registered this fact, too fuzzy with sleep to really focus on the sounds. 

All of a sudden a shrill ring echoed through the house, shocking him awake and sending his sketchbook to the floor. It took him a second to realize what the ringing was and then he was on his feet, running to the phone before it woke the girls. 

“Barnes Residence, can I help you?” he answered, feeling a little uncomfortable answering their phone. He knew it wasn’t Bucky or his parents, they had his cell phone number. He figured it was important though, if someone was calling at Midnight. The call had shown up as unknown on the caller ID though, it made him a little nervous.

There wasn’t a response on the other end of the line. Steve could hear someone breathing though, so he rolled his eyes. “I think you have the wrong number,” he snapped before hanging up. He brushed it off as a silly prank or a missed number, the call slipping from his mind quickly.

He went back to his sketchbook, picking it up off of the floor and promptly dropping it when the phone started to ring again. He jumped a foot off the ground and pressed a hand to his chest, heart racing. He stormed back over to the phone and answered, repeating what he had said the first time only a little more stern. 

He got a response this time.

“Don’t you fucking hang up on me again or I’ll gut you,” the voice said. It was clipped, ice cold and accented. At the back of his mind Steve thought it sounded German but he was way too afraid to really register it. 

“That’s not funny,” Steve squeaked, eyes wide with fear. Who the fuck did this person think they were?

“It’s not a joke Steven. It’s dead serious,” the man responded, tone relaxing and becoming more affectionate sounding. It made Steve’s stomach turn.

“W-What do you want?” Steve asked, voice high and terrified. 

The person at the other end of the line laughed. “You. I just want you Steven. All to myself.” The voice sounded a little dreamy, like how someone would sound when talking about someone they loved. It made Steve’s stomach turn even more and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up if the man spoke again.

Without warning the person on the other line hung up, right as Bucky opened the front door. Steve stood there, clutching the phone in a death grip. He was as white as a sheet and his breathing was coming in as little gasps.

As soon as Bucky saw Steve he knew something was wrong, he’d never seen the other boy like that before. Even after a fight with Rumlow, he wasn’t ever that shaken. He locked the door behind him and crossed the room, gently taking the phone from Steve’s hand and setting it down before cupping both sides of his face. He ignored the thrumming in his heart at being so close to the blonde in favour of asking what was wrong.

“Stevie… What’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he whispered, jumping a little in shock when Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s waist and pressed his face into his chest. 

“Someone called here and scared the shit out of me. The called twice, the first time was just breathing so I hung up! And then they called back and, and, and-” he started, shaking like a leaf. He whimpered as his chest tightened, a warning sign of an asthma attack. 

Bucky pulled his face up and looked him in the eyes. “Steve, calm down. You gotta breathe or you’ll make yourself sick. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, hear me? Just calm down, please,” he said, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice. Who the hell would call his house to scare the babysitter? That was so fucked up. 

Steve nodded and let Bucky guide him to his bag so he could get his inhaler. He sat on the couch and Bucky joined him, wrapping a protective arm across his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. “I mean it Stevie. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Now, tell me what happened. Slowly.”

With a bit of difficulty Steve managed to explain what happened to Bucky. He let out a sigh when it was over, shaking his head. Once he had gotten it all out it sounded silly, like a stupid prank. It was too much like a cliche from a horror movie to be anything else. “I shouldn’t be so freaked out. It was just a silly phone call. Someone must have heard me say I would be here tonight and they wanted to scare me. I’m sorry Buck…” he mumbled, feeling bad about freaking out like that.

Bucky frowned and shook his head. “Hey, no way man. Don’t be sorry. That would have scared me too. If I find out who did it I’m gonna beat ‘em black and blue, you hear?” he said fiercely. He was concerned about his friend and feeling very protective of him at the moment.

Steve just nodded and let out a sigh. “I should get home… Sorry about this Buck.” he mumbled.

“Is your mom home?” Bucky asked suddenly, worried.

Steve blinked a few times and shook his head. “No, she’s got the night shift. Why?” he asked, brows furrowing. Why did Bucky care? He hadn’t ever asked that before…

“Stay the night. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on my futon,” Bucky said, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Blushing, Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t do that Buck… I’ll be okay, really.” He really liked the idea of spending the night with Bucky but he didn’t want to impose. 

Bucky shook his head, smiling. “Do it as a favour to me. I’m worried about you man, that call has me scared too. Tomorrow we’ll talk to my dad. He knows a few guys at the police station. That should be enough to scare off whoever was doing it,” he said, mind still turning. It would scare them off it was just a prank. If whoever had scared Steve was serious then the police would be good to have in contact anyway. Just in case. 

Steve watched Bucky for a moment, reluctant at first but he quickly broke down at Bucky’s earnest expression. He really did seem worried. 

The boys went upstairs, chattering quietly about school and Bucky’s job so they didn’t wake the girls. They didn’t bother talking to Bucky’s dad the next morning, having passed the incident off as a stupid prank in the light of the day. 

They’d regret it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3 
> 
> It's really encouraging when people like the stuff I write, especially because Horror has always been my strong point. You're all lovely and I hope this fic is deserving of your praise <3
> 
> Join me on tumblr at asymmetricaljester.tumblr.com


	3. I have a Phobia that Someone's Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second call and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden

The Parkers were a good family. They themselves didn’t have much money so Steve worked for them for free usually, letting them pay him when they could or with stuff other than money like food or clothing. 

He didn’t tell his friends about it, it was bad enough that he had to help his mom make ends meet but he didn’t want them pitying the Parkers too. He didn’t mind doing it, Peter was a really smart little boy and he was adorable. 

Steve was teaching Peter about the constellations and how to draw them when the house phone started to ring. He got up after telling Peter to stay put and answered the phone with a cheerful hello. 

“Did you miss me Steven?”

A chill ran down Steve’s spine and his face fell from the smile he’d been wearing to a look of horror. “Who is this?” he asked quietly, running around the house to make sure the doors were locked and the windows were all shut. Peter was still playing on the floor, singing along with whatever kids show was on. 

The person at the end of the line let out a barking laugh. “You don’t know me Steven. But you will. Soon enough we will know each other very, very well.” 

Steve pulled out his cell phone, shooting a text to Bucky that the caller was back. “What do you want from me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn’t want this guy taking advantage of his fear.

“Oh, I want your innocence Steven. You’re untouched, pure. A virgin. So hard to find those these days, don’t you think? You’re a rare perfection that I must have.” the man said, voice like ice. 

Steve shivered again, going bright red. “How do you know I’m a virgin?” he snapped, a little offended by the assumption. It was true sure, he’d only been kissed once before in his life and no one really wanted to date a skinny asthmatic that they could break in half but it wasn’t like it was public knowledge. 

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you for a very long time Steven. I saw you with that girl, that… Peggy. She stole your first kiss from me, it was very disappointing. I had half a mind to make her regret what she had done but I wasn’t ready for you to know of me yet.”

Steve froze where he was, cell phone vibrating in his hand as Bucky tried to call him. Peter looked up and saw the terror on Steve’s face and started to cry, freaked out by how scared his babysitter looked. “You’ve been stalking me?” he whispered, starting to shake.

The voice let out a laugh again. “Stalking is such a harsh word, I prefer to say that I’m keeping tabs on you… I do enjoy our chats Steven but I fear my time is up. I’ll be seeing you soon though. And then you will be mine.” 

The line went dead and Steve could barely register someone pounding at the door before he fainted.

&

It was the sound of Bucky’s voice that woke him up. 

Peter was next to him on the floor, wailing loudly as a Bucky continued to beat on the door. “Come on Steve! Open the door, the neighbors are gonna call the cops and I’m really fucking freaked out!” 

Steve managed to get to his feet and get the door open before scooping the sobbing mess that was Peter into his arms. He bounced the boy, shushing him gently as Bucky walked into the tiny house. 

“What the hell was that? You tell me that creepy guy calls again, you don’t text back, you don’t answer your phone, and then when I get here you don’t answer the door?!?” He sounded angry but Steve knew it was because he was scared. It was plastered all over his face. 

Steve took a deep breath and slumped against Bucky, still holding Peter. “I’m sorry, I- I fainted.” he mumbled. Peter had calmed down so Steve started to tell Bucky what happened, tears streaming down his face. 

“He’s been stalking me for years Buck! I have no idea who he is or what he wants,” he managed, voice shaking with tears. Bucky frowned deeply, wrapping his arms around Steve and Peter. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m gonna call my dad and then we’re going to the cops. Just calm down so you don’t get sick,” he said, voice dropping down a few octaves. He looked worried out of his mind and it had Steve on edge too. 

“Okay… I need to put Peter to bed and then I need to call his Aunt and Uncle. They need to know this freak has their phone number.” he mumbled, pulling away from Bucky reluctantly. He felt safer in his arms. 

Bucky nodded and hugged himself. “Okay. I’ll be right out here waiting for you. Not gonna let anything happen to you.” he mumbled and Steve wasn’t sure who Bucky was trying to convince. 

The Parkers came right home, showing up about the same time as the cops. It was all a rush, but Steve felt numb to it. He explained the story every time they asked, expressionless and quiet. His mind was frozen with fear as the police explained to him that they really couldn’t do much until this guy tried to hurt him. 

It was terrifying to Bucky, seeing his friend like this. Steve was a strong guy, despite his small stature. He’d never seen him so scared of anything before, not even the bullies at their school. He’d always felt protective of Steve but that feeling was in overdrive, consuming all other thoughts in his head.

Steve’s mom was working again so he was told to go home with Bucky, the house was full of people and Bucky’s dad used to be in the Army. He was safer there than anywhere else really. 

They were getting set up in Bucky’s room and his mom was fussing over them. She seemed really worried and it was unsettling to Steve. He shot off a text to Sam, letting him know what was going on. His best friend deserved to know he was being stalked after all. They texted back and forth for a while, mostly Steve reassuring his panicking friend. Maybe texting him in the middle of the night hadn’t been the best idea. He let out a long sigh and sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bucky was watching him, brows furrowed. He seemed calmer than he was earlier that evening but he was really quiet. It was making Steve nervous. Bucky was talkative, even when he was freaked out. “Hey, I’m really sorry about all of this. We were never really close so it’s not very fair that you’re getting my shit dumped on you,” he said, rubbing his arms. Sure he and Bucky were friends but it really wasn’t his responsibility to deal with all of this stuff with Steve. That was asking too much of him, Steve thought. 

Standing, Bucky crossed his arms. “Rogers if I minded I wouldn’t be worried half to death about you. I don’t mind. I care about you, a lot. I uh… Shit, this is the worst possible time to do this but I like you Steve. I was gonna ask you out last night after I got off work but things got all hectic and I never got the chance. Had this stupid plan to make it all romantic and shit... ” he trailed off, face going bright red.

Steve blinked a few times, taking in what Bucky just said. Yeah, it was probably a bad time for confessions, considering how possessive his stalker seemed to be and the events of the night, but fuck it. He was going to take this shred of happiness in his majorly shitty life. He stood up and closed the distance between him and a nervous looking Bucky, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“I like you too Buck. When all of this crap blows over do you… Do you wanna go on a date or something?” he asked, feeling nervous which was silly considering Bucky had confessed first.

“Hey, I was supposed to be the one asking that. Punk,” Bucky said, grinning as he pulled Steve in for another kiss. 

Steve chuckled against his lips and rubbed their noses. “You were taking too long jerk, can’t blame a guy for being impatient when he’s wanted something for a really long time. Hey, uh, can we sleep in the bed together? No funny business I swear I just… I’m really freaked out still and you make me feel safe…” he said, face going red. He hated admitting weakness but it was the truth and something told him Bucky didn’t mind.

Bucky smiled and nodded, kissing Steve once more on the lips. It wasn’t chaste at all and he left Steve breathless and flustered. Maybe sleeping in the same bed wasn’t a good idea. “Of course we can Stevie. C’mon, let’s get some sleep. Those girls are gonna flip when they see you here tomorrow.” he said, rolling his eyes. His sisters adored Steve and had been asking him to marry them since he started babysitting for them.

They crawled into bed together and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, quickly falling asleep despite the days events. It took Steve a lot longer to fall asleep, mind swimming with worry. What if this guy knew about Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I threw in some shippy stuff along with the spooky stuff
> 
> There is some NSFW stuff next chapter as a heads up, gotta piss the stalker off somehow!
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS seriously they have been so nice to read and respond to. I love you all, you're angels ; ;
> 
> Also, reading your theories about who the stalker is has been really entertaining. 
> 
> As of right now I have the whole thing written up, I just need to go through and edit it so yeah :D I'm really hoping you guys like it.
> 
> One last thing, I realized that I gave you guys the wrong URL yesterday, I changed it for october
> 
> I can be found at asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com for the rest of the month :D


	4. Don't Fret Precious I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things seem to calm down and Steve makes a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Pet by A Perfect Circle (This song really fits the theme of the fic)

Life got pretty crazy for Steve after that night. He was still babysitting for the Parkers but someone was always with him. Whether it was Sam or Bucky, he never spent the night alone. His mom offered to stop taking the night shift but Steve wouldn’t let her. He was spending his nights at any friend that would have him, not that it was hard to find someone. Bucky was more than willing, especially after they told his parents they were together, and Sam had been his best friend for years so it was only natural for him to wind up at either of their houses.

For the first week after the incident at the Parker’s he got a call every night. If anyone but Steve answered the line went dead immediately. When Steve answered he was just greeted with breathing, although once there was soft moaning on the other end of the line. He had thrown up right after that call, disgusted with the implications of it. He also got a package towards the end of that first week. It was lingere, and it appeared to be tailored to Steve’s specific size. He’d spent a few hours in and out of the bathroom throwing up. The implications of how someone got those measurements was terrifying. He was very careful about who he spent time with after that, making sure he was only with people he trusted his life with.

All of the stress was taking its toll on Steve’s body. He was getting over a cold that had taken more out of him than it normally did and his asthma attacks were triggered at the drop of a hat. Bucky had taken to carrying one of his inhalers with him, even in school. He had also gotten permission to escort Steve from class to class because the bullies were even more relentless than normal, even though no one at their school knew what was going on except the administration. Steve figured they just sensed how stressed he was. 

Steve was counting his blessings though, he felt very lucky to have such amazing friends and to have a mother who worked that hard. It was scary but he felt better knowing he had people who were trying to keep him safe. 

He was quickly falling in love with Bucky, and it wasn’t much of a surprise with how much time they spent together. He looked at Bucky as his one ray of light in all the darkness. He had his friends, yeah, but Bucky… He was something else entirely. He made Steve feel wanted and desired, a feeling he’d never really experienced before except for when he was with Peggy. With how his stalker was treating him, it was a complete 180 of emotions. It felt good to be desired.

Things started to quiet down about a week from Halloween. No calls, no suspicious packages, nothing. Complete radio silence. Steve thought maybe the guy got scared off so he decided to try and stay at home alone. He spent the whole day reassuring his friends and his mom that he’d be fine on his own. 

Bucky was the one who needed the most convincing. “I’ll be fine Buck! I mean it! If anything happens I’ll call you and you can come over, but I promise it’ll be okay,” he said, trying to reassure his boyfriend. 

They were sitting on the floor in Steve’s living room, doing French homework. Bucky seemed nervous. “I… I just don’t know Stevie, it seems fishy to me. Guess I can’t force you though,” he said, making a face at Steve.

The blonde laughed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. They hadn’t gotten much further than kissing but Steve didn’t mind. He’d be happy to take it beyond that but he liked the slowness too. It was the one thing in his life he actually had any control over. 

He scooted closer to Bucky, brushing his fingertips over his knee. The brunette let out a sigh and put his arm around Steve’s waist, pressing his face in his hair. “Can’t stay mad at you. Stubborn little punk.” he mumbled, kissing Steve’s hair.

They stayed like that for a while before Steve crawled into Bucky’s lap and slid his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You’ve been really great through all of this Buck. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” he mumbled, kissing him gently. 

It wasn’t long before they were making out, bodies pressed together and shirts tossed carelessly onto the floor. Steve pulled away so he could stand and lead Bucky to the bedroom, a grin on his face. 

“Wait Steve, maybe we shouldn’t. It might piss that guy off,” Bucky said, eyebrows knit with worry. 

Steve let out an impatient huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “I want this Bucky, I want you. I’m not gonna let some creep stop me from having what I want.” he said firmly. His expression softened and he let out a sigh. “We don’t have to, I mean, I just kinda figured…”

Bucky stood up and pulled Steve close. “Are you nuts? Of course I want to. I’m just scared for you is all,” he mumbled, pressing their lips together again. 

Steve started to pull Bucky to the bedroom, smiling faintly. “Don’t worry. If anything happens I’ll call you, okay? I promise,” he purred, grinning at the taller teen. 

&

Steve wasn’t really sure when he lost his pants, all he cared about was how Bucky’s mouth felt on his dick. “C-Careful. Don’t wanna come yet,” he moaned, voice sounding more like a whine than anything. 

Bucky chuckled and pulled back, grinning down at him. “Well we can’t do it all tonight, I don’t have any stuff with me and I’m pretty sure you don’t either.” He laughed at the sour expression on Steve’s face and kissed him. “Hey now, another time. We’ve got tag team babysitting duty on Halloween, maybe then.” he said, winking. He pressed the side of his face to Steve’s stomach, feeling the muscles clench and then relax slowly. 

Steve laughed, running a hand through his hair and looking down at the other boy fondly. “What are you thinking about Buck?” he asked quietly, voice dripping with adoration.

Bucky looked up at him, blue eyes making Steve’s heart melt. “You. The pretty sounds you make when my mouth is on you. Wanna know what you sound like when you come,” he mumbled, stroking Steve’s dick and drawing a moan out of him. 

“Well then, get up here and let’s get to it,” Steve responded, grinning. 

Bucky did as he was told, pulling Steve into an open mouthed kiss as he took both of their dicks in his hand and started to pump. 

Their breaths mingled together, hot and filled with whimpers and tiny moans of pleasure. Bucky’s hand felt good against Steve’s skin and he shivered every time his thumb circled the head of his cock. 

The brunette kept speeding up the pace of his hand until they were both moaning loudly against each others mouths. There were no words, just cries of pleasure. Steve came first with a shout of Bucky’s name, the brunette following after pretty quickly. They hadn’t lasted long but they were teenagers and Steve had never been with anyone before. He was pretty sure it was the best way to lose your virginity. 

They kissed for a while longer before they went and cleaned up, and Bucky got ready to go home. He pressed a firm kiss to Steve’s lips, worry in his eyes. “Please call me if anything happens. Please. God, I really don’t wanna go Steve. ‘m so scared…” 

Steve took his hands and pressed his lips to the backs of both. “I promise. I’ll be okay Buck, go on home. I’ll see you tomorrow at school okay?” he asked, more worried about his boyfriend than himself. He didn’t really have a sense of self preservation though.

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I will. Night Stevie,” he mumbled, kissing him once more before leaving. 

Steve went around and made sure his house was locked up tight before making himself dinner and then going to bed. So far so good.

It was exactly midnight when the house phone rang, waking Steve up out of a deep sleep. He answered, groggy and incoherent. 

“Hullo?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that Steven. Your innocence was mine. Now I’ll have to kill you both.” 

Steve’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best, honestly. Your comments give me life. 
> 
> So yeah, Steve made a mistake and shit is gonna hit the fan :D
> 
> (Btw I believe that everyone has their own definition of virginity and that's Steve's so that's how I've written it.)


	5. I wanna Use you and Abuse you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a close encounter, and not the kind with Aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) by Marilyn Manson

Time froze for Steve. He wasn’t aware of anything but the pounding of his heart in his ears, all other sounds had just vanished. 

And then the voice spoke again.

“I’ll see you soon Steven.”

There was a click as the line went dead. The phone slipped from his fingers and fell into his lap, dial tone still ringing in his ears. 

It took a moment for him to register that he was shaking violently, and once his brain wrapped around what had just happened he ran to the bathroom so he could puke up the contents of his stomach. Once he was done heaving he ran to grab his cell phone, calling Bucky. 

The brunette answered with a groggy Hello, seemingly unaware of who was calling.

“He called again Buck. I think he’s gonna come here. He’s really mad that we fooled around,” Steve whispered, curling up by his bed. He heard Bucky’s intake of breath and he heard the rustle of fabric as the other boy quickly pulled on clothes. 

“Stay right where you are Steve. Wait no, go to the kitchen and get a knife. Then go lock yourself in the bathroom or something. I’m gonna wake up my dad and call the police, just hang in there,” Bucky said, voice stern and calm. He was doing his best to keep it together for Steve.

The blonde whimpered and nodded. “O-Okay. Please hurry,” he half sobbed, shaking again. He exited his bedroom and went to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife he could find before going around to make sure all of the windows and doors were locked. 

He heard Bucky talking to his dad, voice panicked and rushed. There was some talking that he couldn’t make out and then Bucky was back. “I’m gonna stay on the line with you babe, okay? Don’t hang up, just keep talking to me so we know you’re okay.” Steve could tell he was having trouble keeping calm at this point.

“O-Okay Buck. I shoulda listened to you, shoulda let you stay over or stayed at your house,” Steve whimpered, curling up on the couch. He had every light in the house on and he was clutching the knife so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

Bucky started to chatter on about something but Steve couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. He was too scared to focus, instead using the sound of Bucky’s voice to ground him and keep him from having a full blown panic attack. The last thing he needed was to have one and have it trigger an asthma attack.

There was a small click and suddenly all of the lights went out. Steve let out a strangled scream of terror, clutching the cell phone even tighter. “B-Bucky, the lights went out! I think he cut the power!” he sobbed, unable to hold back the panic attack at this point. 

Bucky cursed loudly, shouting something Steve didn’t hear at his dad. “Okay Steve, I need you to breathe. You need to calm down or you’ll have an asthma attack. Just breathe babe, please.” He sounded as terrified as Steve felt, not exactly helpful but Steve tried to keep his breathing even anyway. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, half sobbing, half trying to keep his breathing even. He heard the sirens of police cars and the sound of breaking glass. A small scream escaped his lips and he was on his feet, pointing the knife in the direction of the noise. No one came out though. He stood there like that, listening to Bucky shout for his dad to drive faster until he heard a banging on the door.

Someone yelled through the door for Steve to open up but that was when his vision began to black out. He hadn’t been keeping track of his breathing and had basically stopped all together. He didn’t even realize that an asthma attack had snuck up on him. 

Before he completely passed out he heard the cracking of the door being broken down, not even registering the sound before he slipped into unconsciousness and hit the floor. 

&

When he woke up the lights were bright. He kept his eyes closed because his head was pounding. He flexed his arm and felt the pinch of an IV. Coupled with the strong smell of antiseptic, he realized that he was in the hospital. He’d spent enough time in there to know the smells and sounds like the back of his hand. 

“I think he’s awake,” a voice said. It was soft and familiar, he realized his mother and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Steve?” another voice questioned. Bucky. He opened his eyes a crack and winced at the light. 

“Hey Buck… What the hell happened? I remember being on the phone with you and then I blacked out...” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep and raspy. It felt like something had been shoved down his throat at one point.

“You had an asthma attack right before the cops got there and blacked out. They had to shove a tube down your throat to get you breathing again…” 

That explained the soreness of his throat. He let out a long sigh and opened his eyes fully, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the lights. “Sorry if I scared you guys…” he mumbled, knowing how scary his attacks could be. 

He looked over to Bucky right as the other teen reached out and grabbed his hand. “Hey, don’t be sorry for something you can’t control,” he said, squeezing Steve’s hand. “They didn’t find anyone at your house but a window in the kitchen was broken. One of the cops said that the guy threw a brick through the window, it had a note attached to it. They wouldn’t tell me what it said…” he mumbled, chewing on his lower lip.

Steve frowned and squeezed his eyes closed, remembering the sound of breaking glass before he passed out. He opened his eyes again and looked at his mom, tears welling up in his eyes. He was still so scared. “Mom… What are we gonna do?” he whispered, shaking a bit.

Bucky started stroking his hand, trying to calm him down again. His eyebrows were creased with worry and there were dark circles under his eyes. He hated this, everyone was suffering because of him. 

His mother took a deep breath and took his other hand, a small smile on her lips. “The police are dusting the note for prints sweetie. They’re not gonna let you be alone anymore till this man is caught. No one is gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.” she said softly, kissing his forehead. 

Steve nodded slowly, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. He turned to Bucky, sniffing. “He said he wanted to hurt you too Buck. This is all my fault I should have-” he started, stopping when Bucky squeezed his hand.

“Should have what Rogers? Should have known you had a crazy stalker? Should have known that being with me would piss this guy off? You couldn’t have known that, and even if you did I don’t care. I care about you Steve, not that creep. I’m not gonna let him come between us. I finally got you, I’m not letting you go,” he said sternly, a frown on his handsome face. Steve didn’t like seeing that expression on him.

“I… You’re right Buck. I can’t help it though, you’re in danger too now,” he said quietly. A police officer came in the room just then, asking Bucky to leave so Steve could give his statement. He didn’t bother asking Steve’s mom to leave, he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead before standing up. “I’ll be right outside. I’m with ya till the end of the line pal,” he mumbled, squeezing Steve’s hand one last time before walking out of the room.

&

Steve was released from the hospital late the next day, once they were sure he didn’t have a concussion from falling and that the asthma attack didn’t cause any lasting damage. Bucky’s family had insisted that he and his mother stay with them or the Wilson’s until the whole mess was over so Steve went home for a brief time to get a bag packed. 

He let out a small sigh as he looked at his bed, memories of being entwined with Bucky on it still fresh in his mind. So many things had happened in such a short period of time, it was enough to make him dizzy. 

Bucky walked in the room and slipped his arms around Steve’s waist, kissing his neck gently as he looked at the bed. “I don’t regret what we did Steve, not one bit. I understand if you do though, you have every right to at this point,” he mumbled against his neck.

Steve turned his head to look at Bucky, a small smile on his lips. “No way. I don’t regret it at all, I don’t think it’s possible,” he said quietly. He let out a sigh and pulled away from the taller boy packing his bag and shooting a text off to Sam. “Sam’s been freaking out about all this. I’m gonna have a couple of damn bodyguards at school between you two,” he teased, shooting a grin at Bucky. It felt nice to joke about something for a change. The heaviness of what had happened was still hanging over them, leaving things tense.

The other boy grinned back and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Hey, what can I say? We care a lot about you Stevie, and neither one of us is gonna let anything happen to you.” His voice was firm, serious despite the smile on his face. 

Steve nodded and crossed the room with his bag so he was chest to chest with Bucky. He stood on his tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips, eyes fluttering shut. “We can get through this, we just gotta focus on the good stuff. Halloween is in a few days, we’ll have a blast with Peter and your sisters,” he said soothingly, rubbing Bucky’s chest.

The brunette smiled wider and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Right, gotta focus on the good. C’mon Stevie, Sam wanted to meet us for burgers with Riley. Don’t wanna keep them waiting,” he said, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and pulling him out of the bedroom.

Steve gripped his bag tightly, trying to focus on his excitement for his favourite holiday. Maybe things would get better soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that your comments give me life? Because they do. 
> 
> I'm so glad everyone is liking this so far <3 Few more chapters and then it's the end~! :D
> 
> Don't forget you can bother me on tumblr at asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com~! My askbox is always open, for whatever reason.


	6. Now is the Time for you and I to Cuddle Close Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Brock know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Thriller by Michael Jackson

If Steve thought school was hell before, once word got out about what was going on it was a nightmare. 

Steve had always been bullied, it was just a side effect of his small stature, health issues, and his tendency to call people on their bullshit. He was used to it by now and had gotten good at defending himself. 

He really wasn’t prepared for most of the school to turn against him though. He wasn’t sure how they had all found out, his mother had asked the police to keep it under wraps and the only other people that knew were Bucky’s family and Sam’s family. 

How they found out wasn’t really at the forefront of Steve’s mind though, it was trying to get through the day despite all the snide comments.

“Why would someone stalk a skinny freak like you?”

“I hope that guy gets you Rogers.”

“I bet you’re making it up for attention.”

Rumlow was the worst. 

Steve didn’t like to assume things about people, even asshole bullies like Brock, but there was something off about the situation. 

He didn’t say a word to Steve at first, just stared at him with a knowing smirk. When he finally did talk to Steve it sent a chill down the blonde’s spine.

He was sitting in between Bucky and Sam at lunch, flanked by more of their friends. It was some sort of unanimous agreement that they were all going to protect Steve from whoever this was, no matter what the cost. 

Rumlow approached the group, ignoring how some of them started to shout for him to leave. Bucky and Sam were both on their feet in a second, ready to defend Steve. The bully just smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“You fucked up Steve. Shoulda just gone with it, woulda been easier on you. You’ll get what’s coming to you though, none of your stupid friends can stop it.” His voice had a teasing edge to it and there was a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

Steve dropped his book and stared at him. “How do you know about that?” he asked, eyes wide and afraid. 

Rumlow just laughed and turned away, giving a little wave as he left. 

No one talked about what had happened when it was over. Steve looked to be on the verge of a panic attack and no one wanted to make it worse. He heard Bucky mention it to Sam though, he was going to tell his dad and the police about it. Maybe it was a lead that they could use.

Steve didn’t see a point in any of it anymore. He wanted to lock himself in a room and never come out. He was scared, school was hell, and he kept having nightmares. Every time a phone rang he jumped and a few times he even burst into tears. The calls had been relentless all over again, this time filled with screaming and promises of pain. If anyone but Steve answered the phone they were threatened, it was horrifying. The one time Bucky answered the man had launched into a detailed description of how he’d gut the brunette. 

The police had been trying to trace the calls but they had always led to payphones or disposable cell phones. Even the package had come back without any leads. Steve had burned the expensive looking fabric, prompting a string of calls that left him hunched over the toilet and expelling the contents of his stomach. The calls seemed endless, once someone hung up the phone began to ring again. Over and over, with no end to the noise in sight. The Barnes’ eventually unplugged their phone for silence.

It was Halloween and Steve couldn’t even enjoy his favourite holiday. He was wound tight, every little thing set him off. Bucky had learned fast how volatile he could be when he accidentally snuck up on Steve and hugged him from behind. The blonde had immediately had a panic attack and almost had an asthma attack on top of it. He was wondering how long it would take for Bucky to get sick of this shit and break up with him. They hadn’t been together very long, it wasn’t even a month yet really, but he knew it wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

They were still babysitting Peter and Bucky’s sisters. The house would have two cops outside to protect them and they had the main detective for the case on speed dial. Steve hoped it was enough. 

They went back to Bucky’s house after school and goofed off with movies while they waited for the girls to get back from trick or treating. Peter would be dropped off around that time and then Bucky’s parents were going to an event for his dad’s work. 

Steve wasn’t paying attention to the movie that was on, he was more focused on Bucky’s lips. They were soft and comforting. All the little touches left his skin feeling hot and made him crave more. After what had happened it was a dumb idea to want to go further with his boyfriend, but part of him was feeling self destructive. 

Bucky broke away when things started to get hot and heavy, rolling them so he was on his back and Steve was on his chest. He stroked the blonde’s hair, humming softly. “Stevie. I know you think I’m gonna get fed up and leave but I’m not, I promise,” he mumbled, frowning down at the blonde. 

Steve looked up at him and let out a soft laugh. “Am I that transparent? God… I don’t know what I’d do without you Buck. This whole thing has been so scary, you and Sam are the only reasons I haven’t totally lost it,” he said quietly, burying his face into Bucky’s chest. He felt Bucky’s rumbling laugh and felt his fingers in his hair.

“Hey, relax. It’ll be okay. I’m not going anywhere. Till the end of the line remember? I mean that. This guy can’t scare me off from what I want,” he teased, kissing the top of Steve’s head. 

Steve looked up at him, tears welling up. He sniffed and buried his face in Bucky’s chest, gripping his shirt. “Thanks… I’ve been so insufferable lately, so afraid of this creep and of losing you and all of our friends. It’s just been so much…” he mumbled, sighing. 

Before Bucky could say anything else they heard the girls run up the stairs. Peter would be there soon and then their night of babysitting would begin. Steve was just hoping that it went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start my new job tomorrow and I'll be at work all day so I won't be able to post the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> The question is, should I do a double upload today? Or Monday? Next chapter is the ending and then there's just the epilogue so they'd fit together better but I know a lot of you are eager to find out who's doing it.
> 
> So It's up to you guys I guess, just let me know if I should double upload today or Monday :)


	7. Our Games of Make Believe are at an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Past the Point of No Return from The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack
> 
> This is a double upload by popular demand so make sure you've read the chapter before this one~!

The kids were passed out in a pile in front of the TV, stuffed with popcorn and candy. They had been marathoning kids Halloween movies while the kids messed around and tried to scare each other.

Steve and Bucky were on the couch behind them, tangled up in each other. There hadn’t been a single call that night, nothing. Steve was relaxed and melting under Bucky’s touch. They had The Phantom of The Opera on, just something for background noise. Neither of them were fully paying attention to it, more wrapped up in each other. They were trying to take advantage of the rare moments of peace.

A small giggle escaped Steve’s lips when Bucky started to sing along with All I ask of You. It was a little known fact that Bucky loved theater, especially The Phantom of the Opera. He knew all the words to all the songs and occasionally took a break from kissing Steve silly to sing to him. 

It was soothing, listening to the words of the song come from Bucky’s lips. Steve started to sing back, a small blush on his cheeks. He knew he couldn’t sing very well but Bucky didn’t seem to mind. The grin on his face was encouragement enough. 

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me.” he sang, grinning as Bucky responded with the appropriate lyrics. It was probably the most romantic thing they had done to date and it made his heart flutter. 

“Say you love me-”

“You know I do…”

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, hands sliding down his sides to grip his hips. As the scene came to an end and switched to the perspective of The Phantom the phone started to ring. Steve and Bucky looked at each other, eyes wide with fear. They untangled and Steve got the phone, hesitating before answering.

“Hello?” he asked, trying to keep his voice strong.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment and then a small chuckle. “Tonights the night Steven. I’ve decided to forgive you for your betrayal and let you live. The boy though, he has to die. Tonight, you are mine.” The line went dead and Steve dropped the phone. 

Bucky rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms. “What is it Stevie, what’s the matter?” he asked, holding the violently shaking boy to his chest. 

Steve stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears. “He’s coming tonight Bucky, he said he was gonna hurt you.” he sobbed, shaking. 

Bucky blinked a few times and frowned. “Fuck, okay. I’m gonna call my parents and the detective Phillips. You wake up the kids and get them upstairs in my room. Make sure all of the doors are locked and get us both knives, can you do that for me Stevie?” he asked, taking Steve’s face in his hands. He was doing his best to take charge of the situation and keep Steve calm. 

The blonde nodded, numbly pulling away and waking the kids up. He herded them upstairs as Bucky started making his calls. 

He had just finished talking with Detective Phillips when the line went dead and the power cut out. He heard Steve let out a small scream and he rushed to him. He was standing in the kitchen, staring out the window with a death grip on a knife. There was a message written on the window in something red. 

“It’s the same as what was on that note that he threw through my window,” Steve whispered, eyes wide and filled with tears. 

The words simply read “You’re mine.”

Bucky grabbed a kitchen knife and pulled Steve out into the living room, sitting on the couch with him. “Detective Phillips is on his way, so are my parents. If he’s really coming here he’s gonna get caught. Besides, we have cops right outside,” he said, trying to keep his voice soothing. 

Steve nodded, tears flowing freely. It was quiet for a while, no sound but their breathing. It it hadn’t been so quiet they wouldn’t have heard the sound of the back door opening. Steve’s eyes widened and he looked to Bucky. “I locked it.” he whispered, shaking a bit. 

Bucky nodded and got to his feet, holding the knife out defensively. He was glad his dad was ex military, he had been given self defense lessons at a young age and it stuck with him. He carefully edged towards the kitchen, Steve right behind him. The blonde was doing his best to keep his breathing even and struggling.

They stepped into the kitchen, staring wide eyed at the pair of figured shrouded in darkness. There was a soft sigh and the taller of the two smiled. “Ah… It is so good to see you in the flesh Steven. Your help won’t arrive fast enough to save you and those incompetent officers outside have been… dispatched. Just put the knife down and come quietly.” the man requested, holding his hand out. 

Steve whimpered and rapidly shook his head, shrinking back a bit. Bucky grit his teeth and widened his stance so he was standing in front of Steve. “He’s not going anywhere. Get the fuck out of my house before I make you,” he hissed, gripping the knife tighter. 

There was a laugh from the other man. The laugh was so familiar… Steve straightened up, eyes wide. “Brock?” he asked, head cocked to the side. They had been right. Brock was involved. So many things made sense right then, but Steve didn’t have time to think about it.

It all happened so fast, he didn’t even realize something was happening until someone slammed into him. He let out a yelp as the man who had been stalking him pressed him down to the ground, knife knocked out of his hand and just out of reach. 

There was a cry of pain next to him and he looked over to see Bucky struggling with Brock. He saw the knife go into his bicep and his world started to spin. He screamed and started to struggle, kicking and biting and yelling. 

At the back of his mind he could hear the children upstairs, screaming and sobbing. He had locked them in the bathroom so they wouldn’t get hurt in this mess, he was distantly glad he had done that. He shoved hard on the man, grunting softly as tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think about anything other than getting that knife in his hand.

The man seemed to have underestimated Steve’s strength because he was thrown off guard, allowing Steve to land a kick to his groin. The man doubled over in pain and Steve grabbed the knife, blindly shoving it into the man in front of him.

He heard a shuddering gasp and the man slumped. It took a second for Steve to realize that he had stuck the knife into the mans neck, cutting open an artery. If he wasn’t dead he would be soon. All he could hear were the sounds of his own screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with the beginning of this chapter. I had to give Steve and Bucky a bittersweet moment before ripping it all away :D
> 
> I've got a huge soft spot for The Phantom of the Opera and I really liked the way that movie kinda meshes with the theme of this fic. 
> 
> So yeah, this is the last chapter~! The next one is the epilogue <3 
> 
> I'm so sorry if I've disappointed you guys with this ending, I had to refrain from rewriting it at least a dozen times because of the really amazing theories I was getting! It's making me want to write another fic similar to this one but making Bucky the villain. Let me know what you guys think of that? I'd totally do it if I people were interested in reading it!
> 
> Feel free to shoot me prompts and stuff on tumblr! If I like them I'll be more the willing to write one shots and stuff for you guys :D You can find me at asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com


	8. No it's Never gonna be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Virgin by Manchester Orchestra

The sound of Police Sirens were the only thing that covered Steve’s screams. He passed out at some point, the effects of not enough air getting to his lungs and the gravity of what had happened hitting him all at once. 

He woke up in the hospital again but this time Bucky wasn’t beside him. He started to look around frantically, his gaze falling on his distraught mother. There were fresh tears streaked down her face. “Oh baby, baby I’m so sorry. He’s dead baby, the man who did this is dead. It’s all gonna be okay, I promise,” she said, voice shaking. Steve stared at her, eyes wide as he remembered what happened.

“Where’s Bucky?” he asked, voice coming out broken sounding. His mother frowned and rubbed her arms as she mulled over how to say what had happened to Bucky.

“He got hurt Stevie, he’s here in the hospital too but he’s in surgery. That boy, Brock I think? He got a hold of Bucky’s knife and messed up his left arm something awful. That kid is sitting in jail now thank god, but don’t you worry about Bucky. He’s gonna be okay, he’s in good hands,” she said, and Steve could tell that she was leaving something out. 

He didn’t get the chance to ask though, Detective Phillips walked in then and it was a rush of answering questions and recounting what happened. Steve felt like his head was spinning a thousand miles a minute. It was over though, it was finally over. 

&

They didn’t let Steve go for three days, stating that they wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. He had already been appointed a therapist, something he was grateful for. He was gonna need it after everything that had happened.

He was told the man who had been stalking him, the man he had accidentally killed, was named Johan Schmidt. Apparently when Steve was a little kid this man had tried taking Steve off of the playground at school but had gotten away before he could be arrested. Steve was pretty damn lucky that he hadn’t been kidnapped right then, it was only because of his teacher that he had been saved.

They wouldn’t let him see Bucky for two weeks. He knew the other boy was demanding to see him too, but the hospital staff wasn’t telling Steve something. When he finally got to see his boyfriend he got a horrible shock.

He walked into the room and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend’s arm covered in thick white bandages. He couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide and horrified. “I got lucky. They almost had to take it. I might be able to get some use from it after physical therapy…” Bucky explained, looking ashamed. 

Steve just watched him, brows furrowed together. “Why do you have that look on your face Buck? This isn’t your fault, it’s mine. It was my stalker that did this to you.” he said quietly. 

Bucky looked at him and rubbed at the bandages covering his arm. “Its so ugly now… You’re gonna hate looking at it. You’ll probably be grossed out. My mom threw up when they showed her...” he mumbled, sounding insecure.

Steve huffed and frowned at him. “James Barnes, after everything you’ve done for me do you really think I’ll have a problem with your arm? I owe you my life. And besides, you put up with my grocery list of issues. It would be so hypocritical of me to get grossed out by that, especially because it’s my fault this happened,” he said sternly.

Bucky ducked his head, nodding somberly. “Sorry Stevie, I just… I was worrying. They wouldn’t let you see me and my mind just went to the worst places… God I was so scared, they wouldn’t tell me what happened to you when I woke up from surgery. I thought you died, and then when you didn’t come for two weeks I thought you hated me or something. Finally a nurse told me they weren’t letting you see me until I could be off the strong painkillers and I started to feel a little better but… I was still so afraid I’d lost you,” he said, voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes.

Steve frowned and crawled onto the bed, pulling Bucky to his chest and stroking his hair. “I’m here Buck. Till the end of the line. It’s gonna be okay now. I promise you it’ll all be okay.” he whispered, pressing his face to the top of Bucky’s head.

They stayed like that, holding each other for a long time before Steve was asked to leave so Bucky could get some sleep. 

&

Life went back to normal, mostly, after Bucky was released from the hospital. The bullies were still there but since Brock had been arrested they didn’t go after Steve nearly as much. He started hanging out with Sam more, not wanting to miss a second with any of his friends. That experience made him value his life and relationships a lot more.

Of course things weren’t all okay though, how could they be? After a trauma like that Steve was counting his blessings that he hadn’t lost it. He had awful nightmares and the smallest things would set him off still but he was getting there. Every day was a step in the right direction. 

It wasn’t until well after Christmas that Bucky and Steve finally allowed themselves to be intimate again. They had walked on eggshells around each other, afraid of bringing up bad memories from October. Their relationship had been rocky at best for a while and Steve was sure it would end before it was given the chance to really begin.

Somehow they both held out though, allowing themselves time to heal and time to rekindle what they had. They started out slow, physically, much slower than they had been when they first got together. Small kisses at first, gentle touches. Even hand holding had been a milestone in their relationship. Eventually, though, they worked up to a point where they were both comfortable enough to take the next step.

&

It was snowing outside and Bucky was holding onto Steve’s hip with his bad hand, only really able to grip things with it still. Their moans were quiet as they tangled together, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat despite the chill in the room. Steve’s legs were wrapped around Bucks thighs and his slender fingers were digging into his back. 

Bucky was three fingers in, quirking them every so often to abuse that sweet spot inside of Steve. The blonde would cry out and arch off the bed every time he did it, body trembling. 

They were taking their time, enjoying each other. Enjoying the intimacy. Steve was dotting Bucky’s left arm with chaste kisses, appreciating the way the brunette shivered with appreciation at the gesture. They had been working through Bucky’s insecurity about his arm and Steve was trying to show him that he didn’t care, he loved it as much as he loved the rest of Bucky.

Finally, Bucky slipped on a condom and coated his painfully hard cock with lube. He pushed the head in, watching Steve’s face carefully. The blonde whimpered and nodded, giving Bucky permission to keep going. He went in slowly until he was completely bottomed out, breaths coming in fast and hard. 

After a bit longer of waiting he started to move, hips stuttering a bit as he drew out and then pushed slowly back in. It stayed that way for a while until Steve started to whine and beg for Bucky to move faster. The pace turned frantic then and the room was filled with the sound of wet flesh on flesh and their moans.

Steve came first, whimpering Bucky’s name as the brunette jerked him off in time with his thrusts. He pressed their foreheads together and gripped the back of Bucky’s neck, mumbling words of encouragement until Bucky came as well, body trembling from the pleasure. They rode it out together until they were spent and Bucky pulled out, carefully layering himself over Steve and pressing his face into the blonde’s neck. 

They let the unspoken words hang in the air, not needing to say them in order to feel them. After everything that had happened Steve still couldn’t believe he had Bucky. They both had nightmares, neither was okay after everything that had happened. But they had each other, and that was the only thing that mattered to Steve. It was the only thing that would ever really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE IT IS that's the end
> 
> They had sex too yaaaay
> 
> I don't like it when a story says a character went through a bunch of traumatic things and they're magically okay after it all. No. They wouldn't be okay, not without therapy. 
> 
> SO here is Bucky and Steve being not okay together :D 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, you guys made this worthwhile to write <3 You're all lovely <3
> 
> As always, feel free to find me on tumblr~!


End file.
